


I'm COMING!

by FilthyWoman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Enies Lobby, Large bodied Lovers, M/M, Rare Pairing, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyWoman/pseuds/FilthyWoman
Summary: Kumadori discovers something is missing in his life. Could that something be Fukuro?





	I'm COMING!

Living on an island base had it’s ups and downs. For Kumadori, it seemed to have more downs though. The pink haired CP9 agent found the cultural scene of Enies Lobby severely lacking and though he did his best to infuse those around him with a daily dose of Kabuki theatre, it did little to fill the true void that existed within him. 

He often found himself wondering what it was that he yearned for so deeply without exactly knowing the answer. It wasn’t until he was listening to Fukuro gossip about Jyabura’s recent break-up with the cafeteria worker Gyatherine that he stumbled upon the answer.

That little thing that was missing from his life was simply the anguish of love. 

So Kumadori scoured the base, voicing his newly discovered realization to anyone that came within ten feet of him. Most often, he found that he was repeating himself to the same small circle of people and this in turn led to some major issues, especially with his boss Spandam who was too confused by the outpouring of his heart to properly understand it. 

Jyabura was no help either. His fellow CP9 agent was too broken himself, or so Kumadori concluded, to be of any further aid to the pink haired agent in his futile quest for love. That only left Fukuro, who was the only one who seemed to listen, though his motives for doing so were less than ideal. 

Kumadori knew he was being talked about by his fellow CP9 officer and definitely much of the military base. Fukuro was a gossip, but he also was the only other person bound to understand exactly what Kumadori was going through. They both were large, difficult to desire men, and Kumadori knew that two such large men could only be burdened with large needs. 

"I just want...."Kumadori said in his typically dramatic fashion, "to be loved by someone...." Then lowly he enunciated," ...To. Be. Touched." 

As Kumadori expected, Fukuro could relate to the feelings the pink haired CP9 agent was expressing. Of course, he too longed to know another's caress, to be fondled and loved by someone.--anyone actually--especially when he felt those pangs of loneliness in the morning as the twilight hours came and he awakened to that familiar unsatisfied hardness in his pajama pants. 

He knew how it was to be alone without anyone to share his passion with. In his heart, Fukuro found that there were just sometimes when he was filled with an empty pining for some unnamed, unknown thing.

Perhaps that pining finally was starting to find a name. 

"Everybody gets lonely, Chapapapapa. But it's when you want to start something that you don't feel it so bad anymore.” 

Kumadori moved closer, sensing that something was meant to happen between them. Fukuro was admitting that he too felt lonely and that sounded like an invitation. “And could we…Staaarrrrrttttt something, Yoyoi?!” 

Fukuro looked like he was about to say no but ended up thinking better of it. He didn’t give a verbal reply, only a tentative brush of Kumadori’s left hand told the other man he might be interested in trying. 

They both hovered near one another, faces inching closer with each passing second. “I…Maybe we should…um…” Fukuro didn’t get to finish his thought before Kumadori’s lips found his. 

Fukuro wasn’t used to this type of intimacy. In fact, he wasn’t used to any sort of intimacy at all. It was odd for him to feel a bit tongue tied, but that’s exactly what ended up happening to him. He found Kumadori’s smaller lips were moist, the taste of his breath hinting of spearmint. Fukuro didn’t know if he liked it or not. It was all still very new and strange. Still, they both continued and things began to escalate. 

"Ooooohhhh....dear...," Kumadori dramatically sighed, "I don't know...if it's best...to touch each other there." As the last syllable finished, Fukuro could hear the elevation in the pitch of Kumadori's voice. Whether it was from pleasure, dramatic effect, or a little bit of both, Fukuro wasn't going to stop his exploration of Kumadori's midriff without an explicit 'No.' 

"Your stomach is so firm, Chapapapapa," Fukuro purred as he rubbed the front of Kumadori's black suit, "You know what else is probably firm..." Fukuro's hands traveled to Kumadori's back, "Your skin, chapapapapa, when it's naked." 

Fukuro hesitated to return the other man’s kisses, though his arousal was steadily growing from all that lip service he was getting. His mouth was so large it could probably swallow Kumadori's head if he got too excited and his teeth, well they were a problem in themselves. Like a teen with braces, he was worried something--maybe that sexy mane of pink hair--could become entangled in his zipper mouth and spoil the entire mood. 

Then again, it might also jumpstart something too and perhaps solve the mystery of what Kumadori used to keep his hair looking so maddeningly untamed. 

"I want to top," Fukuro declared, unable to content himself with their make-out session alone.

"Whyyy?" Kumadori cried as if mortified by the thought of Fukuro mounting his rump, "I'm lighter, yoyoiiiii." 

"Chapapapa," Fukuro tugged a piece of Kumadori's hair from his shoulder and began twisting it playfully between his fingers, "It's because I've always thought you'd make a sexy woman." 

Kumadori nodded, he could agree with that compliment. No denying he did have the marvelous hair and a well put together style but he also happened to be quite manly because he was stronger than Fukuro, more flexible, and chances were, better endowed where it counted. 

"Let's take TURNS," Kumadori offered quickly, "I'LL go first." 

Before Fukuro could open his big mouth to fire off a barrage of protest, Kumadori grabbed the back of Fukuro's pants and drug him closer. With his special run-proof make-up Kumadori didn't have to exercise caution when it came to resting his cheek against the fly of Fukuro's pants. He could press his face against the other man's crotch without worrying about a bit of powder ruining the well-kept blackness. 

"Oooohhh, nice," Fukuro murmured, gripping the top of Kumadori's scalp, "Yes, chapapapa...." 

Kumadori noted that the shape and hardness of the other man's erection wasn't obvious. In fact, whatever was there was probably lost in a sea of the other agent’s roundness. 

Kumadori struggled to tell the difference between what was really the other man’s belly and what parts actually made up the big mouth's groin. 

"Move your head to the left chapapa," Fukuro directed, guiding his lover along his rotund frame. Kumadori followed his directions, eventually using his teeth to pull down Fukuro’s zipper and expose his oversized boxers. 

Kumadori proceeded further. He doubted the inside of Fukuro's ass would be very tight at all and questioned whether he'd even be able to find the hole back there. 

There love making would certainly be unconventional whenever he managed to get the act underway. The thought of Fukuro's mouth on his body wasn't promising either. It didn't take a genius to figure out that having that man's mouth slip around his penis was just asking for trouble. 

Still, Kumadori exposed himself in preparation of the main act. Given Fukuro’s unwieldly body he had to crawl upwards along it to present his veiny cock so it could be moistened in preparation for their intended intercourse. 

"Lick itttttt," Kumadori moaned loudly, "Do not use anything other than your tongue, yoyoiiii." 

Fukuro followed the command, using his gigantic oral appendage to tease the other man’s bulbous head. Kumadori offered a grunt, his fingers digging into the plush form of his equally large lover. This was so good!

“You’ve got to put it in,” Fukuro eventually told him, his tongue finally starting to tire from their indecent foreplay. 

Kumadori agreed, guiding Fukuro onto his side so he could probe his expansive rear. 

He was pleased when he finally managed to find the tight pucker located deep between the other agent’s ass cheeks. He had expected some resistance, but his cock felt like it was meeting a brick wall as he tried to move inside. 

“I’m going to have to use Tekkai,” Kumadori declared. 

“No! You’ll break my ass!”

But it was too late as Kumadori lurched forward and Fukuro had no choice but to accept the rough thrust into his backside. 

The discomfort was brief, mainly because Fukuro steeled himself against the uncalled for anal attack. He didn’t know if he liked this full feeling or the sensation of Kumadori humping his ass, but he knew that he didn’t dislike it either, especially as the repetitive sensation caused something to rapidly build inside him. 

Those frantic thrusts indicated Kumadori must have been experiencing a similar dilemma, for he was groaning and howling without actually articulating whether this screwing thing was working for him or not, leaving Fukuro to only wonder. 

With the pressure and tension building, both men discovered that neither was going to last much longer. Fukuro came first, seizing up with an orgasm so massive, he actually ended up seeing stars. Kumadori joined him a few moments later, announcing his impending climax with an obnoxious, “I’M CUMMMMMIIIINNNNGGGG!” that could probably be heard from the top floor of the Enies Lobby building to the very bottom. 

As the pair lie together, easing down from their sexual exertions, Fukuro devolved into idle pillow before eventually musing that they should never do this again. 

Kumadori pondered this suggestion. Although his body was still coming down off it’s orgasmic high, he knew that Fukuro was right. Performing in bed was the hardest thing he’d ever done. He would take acting out the anguish of love in the theatre any day over living it. 

The rest of Enies Lobby would be forever grateful for that conclusion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review, especially if you'd like to see more!


End file.
